Body Warmer
by pipersmum
Summary: A SVSN crossover one shot. After a slight run in with their cars Chloe and Dean only have each other to rely on and to keep each other warm. Warning adult content.


**Author:- **Pipersmum & Teb85

**Rating:- **M Adult

**Pairing:- **Dean Winchester/Chloe Sullivan

**Disclaimer:- **We don't own the characters and have absolutely nothing to do with the shows!!

**Body Warmer**

"Finally," she exclaimed. "Something I can sing too, to keep me awake." Chloe reached down to turn up the radio as the Reo Speedwagon song filled the car.

She had been traveling down what seemed to be the same stretch of road for the past 4 hours, it was now dark and it had started to snow again. Chloe hated driving in these conditions at the best of times but throw in the fact she was on her own and that made it 10 times worse. She was getting tired and was in great need of a caffeine fix.

Reaching down to the bag of chips on the passenger seat she took her eyes off the road for a brief second.

"What the..." She panicked as she heard the sound of a car horn and two bright headlamps blinded her threw the front window. Grabbing the steering wheel she swerved out of the way and slammed on the breaks but the car did not stop, instead it continued to spin out of control and smashed into a tree.

"Oh my god," she shook in terror and opened her eyes. "I'm alive."

Once she had steadied her breathing, on shaky legs and pure adrenalin Chloe got out of her now dead VW Bug.

She made her way back on to the main road and looked around for the other car.

"Oh Fk." Chloe exclaimed spotting the tail lights appearing from a ditch.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean could not believe it; the crazy bitch had taken her eyes off the road and forced his baby into a ditch. He opened his car door to get out and see what damage had exactly been done to his beloved Impala.

He walked to the front of the car and he could clearly see that there was steam coming out of the bonnet.

Dean threw his hands in the air. "Great, just great," he shouted.

"Excuse me sir." Chloe asked. "Are you alright?"

Dean held his breath and counted to ten before he answered her.

"Just peachy sweetheart," he replied through clenched teeth.

Dean went back to the car to grab his cell and his jacket. Exiting the car he observed the woman standing at the top of the ditch.

She was about 5ft4 wearing a knee length black skirt at least he thought it was black it was getting dark and the snow was not helping his view.

It looked like she only had a thin suit jacket on.

Chloe noticing Dean staring at her "Would you like me to give you hand?" She asked politely.

Dean put his hands on his hips and smirked back at her. "I think you already did enough thanks."

"Fine," Chloe huffed taking a step back.

Dean began to climb the ditch and a metre from the top he lost his footing and fell back down and landed on his arse.

Chloe had to stifle the giggle that was trying to escape her lips. Now it was Chloe's turn to smirk, "are you sure about not needing that hand?"

Dean gave a little chuckle and got back up on his feet and started climbing again. Chloe leaned forward and held out her hand which Dean took and he finally got out of the ditch. "Thanks," he muttered.

"You're welcome," Chloe replied.

Dean flipped open his cell to call Sammy and then he was going to call a tow truck.

"There seems to be no signal out here I already tried mine."

He looked at the screen and yes sure enough he had no signal strength what so ever.

"Damn it!" He shut the phone and turned to Chloe. "Ok so what's the damage with your car, I take it you crashed it, as you wasn't exactly watching the road, what happened your precious lip gloss roll off the seat sweetheart?"

"Excuse me. If you weren't driving like a crazy person you could have had a quicker reaction."

"Quicker reaction" Dean laughed sarcastically. "That's rich lady, coming from the person driving on the wrong side of the road."

This guy was making Chloe absolutely livid, he had really gotten under her skin but she was beginning to feel frozen and standing here arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere fast.

"As much fun as this is arguing with you. It's not really helping now is it? I don't know about you but I am freezing my butt off stood here, so how about we argue somewhere warmer?"

Dean hated to admit it but she was right. "Ok let's start over shall we." He extended his hand, "My name is Dean Winchester and you are?"

"Chloe Sullivan" she replied shaking his hand.

"Ok Chloe do you have a coat in the car or a blanket, something to keep you warm?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, I'm from out of town and not really used to this extreme weather."

The snow was starting to come down a lot thicker now. They were going to freeze out here they had to find some shelter. They could use her car but with no blankets no coat she would freeze in no time.

"So what now," Chloe asked as the heavy snow began to quickly build around them.

Dean rubbed his chin trying to think as he was looking about.

"I guess we get some provisions and start walking." He turned away to return to his car.

"Provisions…?" Chloe asked following closely behind.

"My poor baby, we'll get you fixed in no time." Dean shook his head as he ran his hand over the boot before popping it open.

He took out two flash lights, his back pack and a bag of peanut M and M's before sliding something else into the back of his jeans and straightening his jacket.

"I'm good to go." Dean smiled; slamming shut the boot and offering the candy to Chloe.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." Dean raised his eyebrow and they made there way back up, out of the ditch.

Chloe began rubbing her arms trying to get some feeling back in them she didn't even want to think about her legs. The stockings were not doing anything to help them keep warm that was for sure.

Dean noticing how cold she was looking took of his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Here put this on," he smirked. "Blue is really not your colour!" He ran his index finger over her cold blue lips. He jumped back a little bit and was staring at her.

Chloe had felt a jolt of electricity run down her body when he had touched her lips. From the look on his face he had felt it too.

Dean was the first to look away. He started to walk off down the road and Chloe followed after him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had been walking and talking for about 45 minutes and the road showed no sign of reaching any kind of civilization soon. Phones were still down, they had not seen a single car and the weather was getting even worse.

Chloe had asked about where Dean was from, what he did, all of the general conversation topics. He said he was a bounty hunter well that would certainly explain the guns in the boot. He was from Lawrence Kansas that was not far from where Chloe came from. She lived in a little town in Kansas called Smallville otherwise know as the meteor capital of the world. Chloe had explained how she had just come from a job interview at one of the country's leading newspapers.

Dean was surprised that Chloe had lasted as long as she had and since leaving the car she hadn't complained once. He had to admit he had felt an instant attraction to her as soon as there eyes met and when she smiled he struggled to stay mad at her. She was a strong woman and she looked amazing even dressed in his oversized jacket. Her Blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and flakes of snow danced upon it in the moonlight. In a word she was beautiful and if she had been his girl, she certainly would not have been driving alone in the dark.

Finally up ahead he spotted a roof of some sort in the woods.

"Look up through there," he pointed. "That looks like a roof I think we may have found some shelter Miss Sullivan."

"My hero," she gushed. Chloe smiled stepping in to hug him, and there it was that jolt of electricity again and what Chloe did next she couldn't explain.

She kissed him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chloe could not believe she had kissed him.

She had not even known the guy an hour and she had kissed him. Ok so they were stranded in the middle of no where in the worse snow storm imaginable, it was not her fault if the sight of the a cabin roof got her excited !

Let alone the fact, he beamed confidence and was a pretty hot looking guy.

Six feet tall short brown hair, sea green eyes, broad shoulders and since he had his jacket off, his shirt was wet and clinging to him, she could definitely tell he worked out.

Their pace quickened as they got closer and the cabin came into full view. There were no lights on and the place seemed pretty abandoned.

Dean pounded on the door. "Hello." He called "Is there anyone there?"

No answer.

"Hello" He called again banging so hard on the door, Chloe thought he might put his fist through it.

"Dean there's no one here." She sighed. "We might as well start walking!"

"Are you crazy? This storm is getting worse by the minute. We need to get inside before we freeze to death." Dean said dropping to his knees and pulling a pen knife from his jean pocket. He began to pick the lock.

"Dean what are you doing? We can't break in!"

"Do you have another plan right now?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her as the door swung open and he made his way inside.

"It's only for tonight sweetheart" He tried to make her feel better.

The cabin looked like something you imagine in a tacky romance novel. Its furnishings were dated but full of character and much to Chloe's glee in the centre of the open plan room sat a huge fireplace. It was already stacked full of wood and just needed lighting. Which Dean had apparently already set about doing?

"This place is amazing." Chloe continued to take in her surroundings, as Dean got the fire going and lit the candles that were scattered around the room.

"There" He smiled. "You'll be warm in no time."

"There's no electricity, food, running water or beds" Chloe sounded disheartened.

"It looks like they shut down for the winter!"

"Hey we have a roof over our heads for the night princess, that's good enough for me." Dean winked at her and Chloe couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked moving his gear.

"You and this whole situation," She replied as a shiver ran down her back and she began to shake.

"You really should get out of those wet clothes. Your catch your death in them."

Chloe tried to reply with a witty comment about Dean wanting her out of her clothes already but was speechless as she watched him remove his own t-shirt.

"Like what you see?" He smirked raising his eyebrow.

Chloe blushed and started to stammer "I was… I mean…" Her face was getting redder and redder.

Dean laughed and gave her a smile "Look all you want babe I don't mind but did you hear me?"

"Believe it or not Mr. I'm not quiet as willing as some to show my body to a total stranger."

"Were both adults here Chloe, you can wrap yourself in that blanket over there if your so self conscious but seriously you need to get out of that wet clothing before you catch pneumonia. Your clothes will dry out in no time in front of the fire." In the process of giving his speech Dean had slipped off his shoes, socks and jeans and was now standing in front of Chloe in just his black boxers offering her the blanket.

"Please I won't look I promise." He smirked. "And for the record sweetheart, you have nothing to be self conscious about."

"You're a real Prince Charming aren't you Dean" She smiled taking the blanket.

"Oh I try." He returned to laying out his clothes by the fire.

"So Dean, are you going to walk around like that for the whole evening?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow as she slipped off her suit jacket and shirt.

"Why? Would it be a problem if I did?" He smirked turning around to catch a glimpse of her shirtless.

She took his breath away and at that moment he was thanking god for his bright idea to remove there clothing.

"Depends what you call a problem!" Chloe's head filled with smutty thoughts and she felt a great deal warmer all of a sudden.

Dean smirked as he saw her eye's shine with a naughty glint. He couldn't help but step closer into her small frame.

"I want to kiss you right now." He whispered taking the blouse and blanket from her hands and discarding them to the floor.

"Good." Chloe took a step closer and ran a hand over his chest "Because I want you to kiss me too." She smiled standing on tip toes as he finally captured her lips with his.

The kiss was messy but full of heat and passion; Chloe's hands could not help but explore his soft skin as her tongue explored his mouth. He felt like soft silk. She had noticed his hands had worked there way to the back of her skirt to cop a feel of her butt. They stumbled slightly and Chloe's head felt dizzy.

Dean pulled away first, he looked into Chloe's eyes for permission to continue.

Chloe smiled at him and Dean reached out and touched Chloe's cheek gently, and Chloe felt herself responding to that simple caress, a rosy flush filling her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her softly, lingering just a little before pulling her close again.

He began placing small kisses on her neck and began to work his way over her soft skin. The lacy bra she was wearing only just covering her nipples.

Chloe worked her way down to kneel between his legs. Her hands start to remove his black boxers.

He gasps as Chloe's lips close over the head of his cock.

"Chloe…" he blurts out, and then sighs helplessly as Chloe starts moving her head up and down the shaft of his cock.

The noises she is making are really turning him on. Her moaning around the head of his cock and the sucking sounds are starting to make him feel light headed.

He really hopes that Chloe plans to keep doing that for a while, because damn, he hasn't felt anything this good in a long time.

He looks down at her head bobbing up and down on his cock and he knows he won't last five seconds like this. He pulls his cock away from her mouth.

"Did I do something wrong," she asks.

"Far from it, it is just that if you carry on with those lips of yours sweetheart this will be a really short experience. Now how about we get you out off the rest of your clothes?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Dean pulls down her skirt to reveal not only lace panties to match but that she also has on stockings. "Damn woman if my cock wasn't already hard that sight alone would do it."

Chloe teased "does that mean you want me to keep them on?"

"Is the pope catholic?"

Chloe laughed "I take that as a yes then."

"That's a hell yeah."

He lightly sank his teeth into her neck her hands flexed on his back and she arched against him. Titling her head to the side in order to give Dean better access, Chloe let out a sigh and the pair sunk to the floor.

Chloe unclasped her bra at the front and allowed Dean's hungry eyes to feast on her breasts.

Dean kissed the swell of one breast and then the other, Chloe tried to get her breathing under control to a point where she wasn't panting and out of breath.

Dean slowly pulled the fabric aside, and then cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them gently. He let his hands slide to the outside, stroking his thumbs over her nipples before he stooped down to capture one of them into his mouth, biting it gently. Pulling back, he released the tiny nub to blow cool air onto it.

He gave the other breast the same attention from his mouth while running his thumb over her other nipple. Chloe's hips kept arching upwards with every pass of his tongue.

His fingers went lower, combing through the curls of her pubic hair and dipping between her folds into her wet pussy.

"Will you let me taste you?"

Chloe nodded and bucked into Dean's hand. She opened her legs a little wider and Dean entered two fingers into Chloe's pussy.

"Fk"He breathed heavily as he felt how tight she was; slowly he began to pump his fingers back and forth.

Good this guy knew what he was doing; Chloe could feel an orgasm building at a shattering pace. His fingers were angled and were hitting just the right spot as his thumb lazily brushed against her clit.

"Don't fight it Chloe! Relax Sweetheart!"

There it was again, sweetheart! She loved the way it rolled off his tongue.

"uuuhh" She moaned as he added another finger and the fire inside her got closer and closer.

"Come for me Chloe!" Dean demanded, increasing his thrusts and rubbing her clit. "That's it, so beautiful." He whispered watching as her orgasm washed over her and her body tensed and spasm beneath him. The walls of her sweet center milking his fingers for all there worth.

"Dean!" She managed in a breathy whisper as the orgasm faded.

He removed his fingers and had placed them against his mouth, licking at her juices that had spilled onto them. "mmmmm" He moaned as he sucked them clean, " So good."

The sight before her sent Chloe wild, it was the most erotic thing she had ever seen, watching him get off on her juices but she wanted more she wanted to feel his tongue on her pussy working her sweet nub until she couldn't take any more.

Dean held her legs apart a little wider to make room for him. He lapped at her pussy tasting every inch of it.

"I want to feel you Dean," she moaned breathlessly. "Dean Do you have a condom?"

His now hard cock is almost lying flat against his washboard stomach. He reaches for his trousers and pulls out his wallet, taking out the last condom he has. He fumbles a little with the wrapper. But he finally gets it open. Holding the base of his cock he slides it on only to notice it has a tear at the top.

"Son of a bitch," he swears.

Chloe looks up at him. "What's wrong?"

"The condom has a rip in it."

"Oh…" Chloe is not sure what to say.

"Of all the luck," he mutters.

"Dean Do you trust me?" He looks at her and she nervously bit her bottom lip. "I still really want you to fk me; in fact I think I am going to die if you don't."

Dean is always careful but Chloe is so sexy and it is so cold it would be a crime not to do this and keep their body temperatures up surely.

'_Fk it just this once won't kill me, well it probably will but what the hell!'_

"Yes mam," he reply's with a naughty grin.

Dean removes the damaged condom and lines his cock up; with one thrust he enters her.

He held her hips and began moving inside her slowly at first and then speeding up, just as she reaches a point where her orgasm is almost at it's peak, Dean slows down.

Chloe feels like she is going crazy, "Oh, god," she moans over and over.

Dean sped up his rhythm, thrusting deeper into her with every thrust of his hips. Leaning forward he kisses her.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered against her lips, before stealing another kiss. When their lips parted again, he went on "So hot and tight," he panted as he thrust in to the hilt, "Could fk you forever and not get tired of it."

Her second orgasm was coming on and she knew she was going to come long and hard.

A low moan escaped her throat which soon turned into a scream. Chloe screamed Dean's name as he continued to thrust into her. Her orgasm washed over her, making Chloe's internal muscles clench even harder around his cock. It drove Dean over the edge too and as his own orgasm hit he shouted Chloe's name over and over as he let his release go inside her.

They collapsed together on the floor both struggling with their breathing; Chloe pulled the blanket up over them.

"Wow that was…"

"Incredible?" Chloe answered.

"Yeah it most certainly was." He leaned over and kissed her. "So?" Dean began "Is there still a problem if I stay like this for the rest of the evening?" He laughed.

"No but there will be a problem if we don't." Chloe laughed placing a small kiss over his heart.

"Well I don't know about you but my body is certainly a whole lot warmer."

"Mine too. Although," she teased. "I do get cold really easily so I think we may have to do this ALL night to keep warm. Do you think you can manage that?"

Dean looked at her and raised one eyebrow, "piece of cake."

**AN/ We are considering a sequel to this, another one shot so please read and review and tell us what you think xx **


End file.
